Lillie Sweet
Lillie Sweet is a main character in Virtis Tales. Biography She joined Joseph Forrest's Virtis project, along with Steffan Hibbert and Vlad Hough, but was secretly undercover with her partner Malcolm Lang. The two were eventually outed and she sent all their information to the authorities, the group disbanded shortly afterward. The court summoned Sweet and Lang, ordering them to deal with the Virtis threat in return for their freedom. Years later, three hackers called Perseus, Yldir and Nodis emerged, taking over gaming to control under their rule; they were known as Virtis. Sweet and Lang worked together against them using tools from their time in the old Virtis project against them. They watched over two Minecraft servers which Virtis had placed inside a 'Link', trying to find information about what the Link was. They witnessed the effect of the Virtis Purge on the two servers: one was turned into a hardcore zombie survival by Icarus, and the other was taken over by Scorpion and his army. Eventually, Virtis activated and opened the Link, which allowed the two servers to merge as one; two players from either server, Dr P3, Blue, and Peron, Michalak, met up. Sweet and Lang ordered them to kill Scorpion and Icarus to remove the server locks, which then allowed them to hack the server consoles are shut off the Link. This victory allowed them to present evidence to the judge at the court, who allowed them help, and sent out the word of Anti Virtis to technical professionals, agents and good hackers. Anti Virtis became a massive community at the height of Virtis' reign. They focus their efforts on the weakest link, Yldir, but are blocked by Perseus, who revealed that he stole the work of The Virtis Project all those years ago, and built off the code to create Virtis, even taking their name. Joseph Forrest returns, having regretted his actions after years of contemplation, and removes the block, before ordering all of Anti Virtis to focus on Yldir. They track Yldir and he is arrested, and interrogated. He reveals the location of Perseus and Nodis, and they are arrested. Anti Virtis win, and Virtis are finally shut down, slowly restoring all gaming servers. Despite stopping Virtis, Joseph is held responsible for starting it in the first place and accepts a prison sentence. Sweet and Lang embrace. When Virtis later escape jail with hacker Ultimate Overlord, they recover backup hardware and set up base in an abandoned barn and get back online, and merge Owner's Minecraft server with Overlord's. Eventually, when Ultimate Overlord betrays Virtis and causes them to be separated and locked up in prison, Lillie and Malcolm restore the two servers and shut off the Link. Personality Lillie has a good heart, as she wants to stop Virtis, but can be bossy and demanding; she scolds Malcolm for his occassional fear, when he is reluctant to do things, even once calling him a coward. She is a good leader as she helped organise Anti Virtis. Category:Characters